


a bride for two brothers

by Ponderosa



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Fanart, Forced Feminization, Horror, Knives, M/M, NSFW Art, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Waylon in a dress caught by the Twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bride for two brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [360Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/360Killer/gifts).



"Now that we have him, who will have him first?"

"We will both have him."

"Yes, of course."

 


End file.
